The present invention relates generally to greeting cards games such as treasure hunts. More particularly, the invention concerns a card-like structure that enables the playing of a treasure hunt game wherein various clues are preprinted on detachable elements formed integrally with a greeting card.
Promotional structures are known that include paper stock having printed on one side thereof reproductions suitable for framing and having printed on the other side thereof promotional and advertising information and that also include paper stock having printed and die-stamped thereon detachable coupons. Such structures are thought to provide an incentive to users to view the reproductions, to read the promotional information and hopefully to redeem the coupons for valuable goods or services related to the promotional material. One such structure is described by Hirasawa in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,699 entitled "Promotional Article", issued Aug. 11, 1987.
Known participative games include so-called treasure hunts in which clues are planted at various physical locations, with each clue at least hinting at the location of the next, and with the last clue at least hinting at the location of a prize or token. Such games depend upon the skill and cleverness of a person who might be referred to as a hider of the treasure--who also typically formulates and places the clues--and (2) the comprehension and perseverance of a person who might be referred to as a seeker of the treasure--who also typically deciphers and locates the clues.
It is desirable to provide a self-contained printed version of a treasure hunt-type of game in a structural form that facilitates clue placement and retrieval, and in an aesthetic form that encourages play. It also is desirable to provide such a game in an integral form, e.g. a card, that is organized to assist a gift giver in clue hiding or placement and to assist a gift recipient in clue seeking or retrieval, thereby to enhance gift-giving and gift-receiving pleasure. It also is desirable to provide such a treasure hunting game in an easily and inexpensively manufactured form that is flat and resembles a greeting card.